Zuko's Anatomy
by IceQueenRex
Summary: Toph gives us an insight to what her blindness tells her about Zuko, his anatomy and what it feels like to be kissed by a guy with stubble! Sequel to Toph's Anatomy


Zuko's Anatomy

If I were an idiot, I would still be able to describe Zuko. It doesn't matter that I'm blind or that I've got no sense of poetry, I'm still very descriptive. It's part of what you become when you're blind. I can describe _anything_. And I mean anything. And Zuko is no different…except I could probably use more words on him than anyone else I know.

You don't need to know why. But first, let me start from the top. All I can say is I've never felt hair like that before. It was a tangled mess because Sokka thought it would be funny to pull bits into braids while he was asleep. Naturally, the Fire Bender couldn't get it out so I had to.

Thank you Sokka!

It was so soft and wavy and it just seemed to move through my fingers like vines. Gods it felt so good. Then there's his high forehead which I _accidentally_ brushed while doing his hair. He's so aristocratic.

I think he got a little uncomfortable when my hands went lower, to his eyes. One of them has a scar and I couldn't help but tell him how cool it felt. I also said he probably looked like some warrior. Naturally I was being a little overexcited but I couldn't help myself. Besides, he seemed pleased.

If I could see, I believe I'd be looking into pits of warm fire. I don't know why, but his eyes just felt like that, with those thick lashes and the way his eyes slanted upwards at the edges. His nose was high, like his cheekbones; again with the whole nobility thing.

His skin was smooth and as I went lower, I could feel light stubble. It tickled my fingers and for a moment I wondered what it would be like to have him smooth his face over mine. That's when I came to his lips.

At this point I was a little nervous, but he just sighed and leaned back and I could just _feel_ the smirk on his lips. Damn idiot was enjoying this while I was just trying to memorise his face! Okay fine, I had other intentions too, but still!

His lips were interesting. They weren't chapped like mine but rather hard and smooth at the same time. I remember Katara once whispering to me specifically that he had kisser's lips. I should try them some time…maybe when he's asleep.

I mean, he's touched _my_ face more than once in my sleep so who's to say I can't steal a kiss…or two?

I remember stopping then and walking away quickly because my heart was beating so hard. But I could feel the deep rumble of his laughter as I tried to get away from him. That had been so embarrassing.

Though not as embarrassing as when I felt the _rest_ of his body. It happened a few weeks ago when we all went swimming. I miscalculated how deep the lake was and just catapulted myself off a rock and jumped in. Turns out, the water was pretty deep so it took a while for me to get my bearings and swim to the top.

Obviously to everyone else, it seemed I had taken too long because before I knew it, I heard someone enter the water above me. _I was fine for crying out loud!_ But as soon as those arms went around me, and I was pressed into that warm, muscular chest, I knew who it was.

Boy did he have muscle. But not too much. He was lean and I remember closing my eyes because it was just something I did when I memorised something. Strong, long arms and fingers. Ooh, they felt good holding me like that.

My legs were tangled with his as he swam to the surface. They were so much longer than mine. I guess _that_ was when I realised how tall he was. They were strong legs too, judging by the strength of his kicks. And I could feel his heart beat within his chest. I loved the way he held me close like that and I wished that it could last forever.

Ugh, I know, I have a dirty mind but come one, I _am_ a girl and we have those urges too when confronted with someone who'd make good babies with you!

When we got to the top…_Wow…_

He kissed me. Yes he _effing_ kissed me!

Okay fine, he was trying to breathe life into me – life which I already had may I remind you – but I let him to it a little longer because while he tried to inflate my lungs, I kissed him back. And that's when he stopped and just looked at me. I know because I could feel droplets of water flying off his lashes.

He made some wise ass comment like _you're not dead_ and I just thought to myself, _well done, you're smarter than you look_ (which is ironic since I'm blind) but of course I couldn't say that, so I just shrugged and opened my eyes, telling him to kiss me again just to make sure.

I wrapped my legs around him to hold on tighter. He had a nice narrow waist and _now_ I could understand why his footsteps always seemed casual yet determined.

It took all I had not to blush at that point. Somewhere behind us, I could hear Sokka and Aang screaming about something and Katara trying to keep them both calm.

But their voices disappeared when he chuckled in that oh so sexy way of his and kissed me. So _this_ is what it's like, I thought and melted right then and there. And I was right about his stubble; it was ticklish!

So, that's about all I'm telling you about Zuko's anatomy. Oh sure, I know just about _everything_ about his body – if you know what I mean wink wink – but like hell I'm sharing that! I'm just glad that I finally get to touch _more_.

But I'll tell you one little secret….

He has _totally_ memorised my body.

* * *

A/N: Hehehe you asked for a sequel and here it is! I know it's about a year late but hey, I just didn't know how to write it and one night it just seemed right! For those who don't know, this is the sequel to Toph's Anatomy :) I hope you all like it! PLEASE review and tell me what you think! NO FLAMES THOUGH!! Sigh yes, I love Toph and Zuko so don't hurt my baby! (and yes, they are older here, late teens I'd say)

Peace out!  
Rex


End file.
